La mortal amada de Edward
by Andy1315
Summary: ADAPTACION. Edward es un vampiro con un pequeño problema que solo podra solucionar con una sexy auditora llamada Isabella , despues de rescatarla de un terrible final. Sin embargo, Bella tiene secretos de su pasado que la siguen y un misterio que resolver.
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno esta es una nueva adaptación del libro "La mortal amada de Samson" de Tina Folsom. Los invito a que lo lean es muy lindo. Tanto la historia como los personajes mencionados en ella no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

—Déjame chupártela.

La mujer vampiro haló los pantalones de Edward. Liberó a su flácido miembro de la prisión de sus jeans y lo succionó en su preciosa boca. Él observó cómo sus labios rojos se cerraban fuertemente alrededor de su miembro, mientras se lo succionaba frenéticamente. Arriba y abajo se movía, la cálida humedad de su boca le lubricaba.

Con la mano, masajeó sus bolas y las apretó en ritmo perfecto con su succión. Era talentosa, sin duda. Él enterró sus manos en su pelo y movía las caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, tratando de aumentar la fricción.

—Más fuerte—, él exclamó. Su petición fue acogida con entusiasmo y la habitación con poca luz se inundó con los sonidos provenientes de su boca.

Edward dejó que su mirada contemplara todo su cuerpo con poca ropa: sus curvas calientes, trasero grandioso, incluso una cara bonita. Todo lo que él pudiese desear en su pareja sexual. Ansiosa por seguir chupándosela, ella estaría probablemente dispuesta a tragar su semen, algo que él particularmente apreciaba. Pero a pesar de sentir su lengua tentadora moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre su pene y a pesar del intenso movimiento, no hubo erección. Su paciencia había sido inútil. Ella no consiguió nada.

Ella balanceaba su cabeza atrás y adelante; su largo cabello castaño, rozaba sobre su piel desnuda llegando a su vello púbico, pero su cuerpo estaba distraído, casi como si ella se la estuviese lamiendo a alguien más.

Finalmente Edward la rechazó, humillado y frustrado. Si los vampiros pudieran sonrojarse de vergüenza, su rostro se hubiera tornado tan rojo como los labios pintados de ella. Por suerte, el sonrojarse está reservado sólo para los humanos.

A la velocidad del rayo, él metió su miembro inútil nuevamente en su pantalón y se subió la cremallera. Aún más rápido, él huyó de su compañía. Su única esperanza era que ella nunca sabría quién era. Menos mal que estaba en una ciudad extraña y no de vuelta en San Francisco, donde él era tan bien conocido como un semental.

Una semana después del vergonzoso incidente, su amigo Jasper le hizo una sugerencia.

—Sólo haz un intento, Edward—, insistió. —El hombre es de confianza. No dirá una palabra a nadie acerca de esto.

¡Su viejo amigo no podía hablar en serio!

—¿Un psiquiatra? ¿Quieres que vaya a ver a un _psiquiatra_?

—Me ha ayudado mucho antes. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

_Su dignidad, su orgullo_.

—Supongo que si me lo recomiendas, puedo darle una oportunidad.

Y así, Edward accedió. ¿Fue la desesperación?

—Y no lo juzgues por como se ve.

El lugar era un fiasco. Cuando Edward entró en el sótano oscuro, donde el psiquiatra practicaba, quiso salir corriendo. Pero la recepcionista ya le había visto. Con una sonrisa dulce ella se irguió mostrando sus grandes pechos.

_¡Grandioso, un psiquiatra trabajando desde un calabozo y una muñeca Barbie de portero!_

—Sr. Cullen por favor entre, el Dr. Volturi lo espera—, su armoniosa voz le invitó.

Una vez que entró a la oficina de Marcus Volturi, él supo que había sido un error. En vez de un sofá había un ataúd. Uno de los paneles laterales de madera había sido retirado, por lo que una persona viva podía acostarse en ella cómodamente, como si se acostara en un sillón reclinable.

El tipo tenía que ser un loco. ¡Ningún vampiro moderno que se respete, querría que lo hallasen muerto en un ataúd! Los vampiros en San Francisco se estaban modernizando, adaptándose a la forma de vida humana. Los ataúdes estaban fuera de moda, la nueva onda eran los colchones Tempur Pedic.

El hombre larguirucho, rodeó su escritorio y le tendió la mano para saludarlo.

—Si cree que me voy a acostar en el ataúd, mejor es que lo piense—, se quejó el cobrizo.

—Ya veo que tendremos mucho trabajo— contestó el doctor, pareciendo no inmutarse por el comentario rudo.

Señaló el cómodo sillón y a regañadientes, Edward se sentó.

El Dr. Volturi se sentó en la silla de enfrente. A medida que el médico lo estudiaba en los primeros minutos, Edward apoyó sus manos sobre la silla y se sintió nervioso.

—¿Podemos empezar? Entiendo que estoy pagando por hora.

A temprana edad, había aprendido que la ofensiva era mejor que la defensiva.

—Empezamos desde el momento en que entró aquí, pero estoy seguro que ya lo sabía—. Su sonrisa era evasiva e incluso su voz.

—Lo sé—, dijo Edward, entrecerrando los ojos tratando de ocultar su inconformidad.

—¿Desde cuándo ha tenido estos problemas de ira?

Las palabras no eran lo que él esperaba. Quizás una pregunta más en línea, como: Entonces, ¿qué le trae por aquí?, pero no este asalto directo a su mente ya maltratada. Él debió haberle preguntado a Jasper más sobre los métodos del doctor, antes de acceder a una cita.

—¿Problemas de ira? Yo no tengo problemas de ira. Estoy aquí para..., la cuestión es..., eh, mi problema tiene que ver con—... Dios, ¿desde cuándo él no podía decir la palabra sexo, sin estar frustrado? Nunca había tenido ningún problema al expresarse cuando se trataba de sexo. Su vocabulario incluía muchas opciones de palabras de cuatro letras, que por lo general, no tendrían ningún problema en salir por montones de sus labios cuando era necesario.

—Ajá— Asintió el médico como si supiera algo que Edward ignoraba —¿Cree que es un problema sexual? Interesante.

¿El hombre era adivino? Edward era consciente de que algunos vampiros tenían dones especiales. Él mismo tenía una excelente memoria fotográfica. Sabía que otros de su especie podían ver el futuro o leer la mente, pero no estaba seguro cuán extensos eran esos dones.

Lo que necesitaba saber era si él estaba en desventaja con este hombre. No quería trabajar con alguien que lo pudiese leer como a un libro, cuando él no quería ser leído.

—¿Usted lee las mentes?

Volturi negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero su problema no es poco común. Es bastante fácil de deducir. Usted presenta signos de ira y frustración extrema— Aclarando su garganta se inclinó hacia adelante enfatizando: —Sr. Cullen, estoy muy consciente de quién es usted. Tiene una de las compañías más exitosas en el mundo de los vampiros, si es que no es la más exitosa. Usted es increíblemente rico, pero le aseguro que esto no influirá en lo que le cobraré.

—Por supuesto que no—, interrumpió Edward.

El curandero le cobraría lo que pensaba que él estaba dispuesto a pagar. No sería la primera vez. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente tratara de incrementar sus precios, porque sabían que él lo podía pagar. Pero por lo general trataban de hacerlo una sola vez. Nadie lo engañaba y se salía con la suya.

—Y a la vez, no se le ha visto en sociedad desde hace bastante tiempo, cuando debería estar allí cortejando a las mujeres hermosas. Supongo que su ruptura con Jessica Stanley tuvo algo que ver con esto.

—No estoy aquí para hablar de ella—, dijo Edward y dejó salir un rápido suspiro.

Se negó incluso a decir su nombre. Ella no era parte de su vida; ya no, y la sola mención de su nombre, hacía que sus colmillos le picasen por una viciosa mordida. Se hizo crujir los nudillos, y se preguntó si ese fuese el mismo sonido que escucharía si su cuello de ella se rompiera. Sería música para sus oídos.

—Quizás no de ella, pero tal vez de lo que hizo. Sólo puede haber una razón para esto y ambos sabemos cuál es. Así que ahora pregunto: ¿va a confiar en mí para ayudarle?

Sus ojos verdes acentuaron su pregunta.

Edward decidió seguir negándolo, pues le había funcionado hasta ahora.

—¿Ayudarme a hacer qué?

—A superar la ira—. El doctor era tan insistente como la terquedad de Edward.

—Ya le dije, no es un problema de ira.

Una sonrisa conocedora curvó los labios del doctor.

—Yo creo que sí es. Lo que sea que ella hizo, lo enfureció tanto que está bloqueando su deseo sexual, como si no quisiera ser vulnerable nuevamente.

—Yo no soy vulnerable ó. Nunca lo fui; no desde que he sido un vampiro.

Lo último que él quería sentir, era vulnerabilidad. Para él era sinónimo de ser débil. Si el doctor no era cuidadoso con sus acusaciones, él pronto podría encontrarse con la consecuencia del disgusto de Edward. Tal vez una pelea física aliviaría su frustración.

Volturi se dirige a él nuevamente:

—No, en el sentido físico de la palabra, todos somos conscientes de su fuerza y su poder. Yo estoy hablando acerca de sus emociones. Todos las tenemos y todos nos enfrentamos a ellas. Algunos más que otros. Créame, mi calendario está completamente lleno con nuestros compañeros vampiros, que necesitan ayuda para lidiar con sus emociones.

El psiquiatra lo miró, pero él no podía permitirse que se le acercara tanto. Las emociones son algo peligroso. Ellas pueden destruir a un hombre. Edward saltó de la silla.

—Yo no creo que esto vaya a funcionar.

La opresión en su pecho, fue testigo de los efectos que las palabras del doctor Volturi tenían en él. Aun así, él no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Ni siquiera a sí mismo.

El doctor se levantó.

—Desde que hemos empezado a integrarnos—, continuó Volturi, sin inmutarse —mi trabajo se ha cuadruplicado. Adaptarse a la forma en que los humanos viven sus vidas, ha causado estragos en muchos de nosotros. Ahora tenemos que lidiar con los problemas emocionales que mantuvimos enterrados durante siglos. Literalmente, no está solo. Yo lo puedo ayudar.

Edward negó con la cabeza. Nadie podía ayudarlo. El tenía que salir de esto por su cuenta. —Envíeme la factura. Adiós, Doc.

Salió furioso, sabiendo que el doctor le había dado en el clavo.

Bueno, el sexo estaba sobrevalorado de todos modos. Por lo menos, de eso trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. Había noches en las que se creía sus propias mentiras, pero nunca le duraba mucho tiempo. La verdad era que le gustaba tener sexo; _mucho_. Pero ninguna de las sexys mujeres vampiro, le bastaban. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía tener una erección.

Nunca había oído hablar que tal cosa le sucediese a un vampiro. La virilidad caracteriza a un vampiro y ser impotente, era un concepto desconocido en su mundo. Sólo los humanos podían ser impotentes. Si la noticia se extendía, perdería todo el respeto de sus iguales. Era inaceptable.

Finalmente lo aceptó. Y un mes más tarde, hizo otra cita con la esperanza que hubiese algo que el doctor pudiese hacer por él.

Edward parpadeó y borró los recuerdos de los últimos nueve meses. Esta noche era su cumpleaños. Trataría de divertirse.

Mientras caminaba desde su sillón hacia al bar, en el extremo opuesto de su elegante sala, sus movimientos eran fluidos, su cuerpo alto y musculoso, pero esbelto.

Edward se sirvió un vaso de su tipo de sangre favorito y se lo bebió como un ser humano se bebería un trago de tequila, sin sal y limón. El líquido espeso cubrió su garganta y calmó su sed, aliviando su hambre de otros placeres en el proceso. Bueno, ningún otro placer sería satisfecho esa noche, igual que en las últimas doscientos setenta y seis noches anteriores.

No es que las haya estado contado.

Sólo su sed de sangre había sido calmada, el resto de las necesidades de su cuerpo, temporalmente controladas, quedarían insatisfechas. A veces, le gustaría poder emborracharse y olvidarse de todo, pero por desgracia, ser un vampiro significaba que no podía emborracharse como los humanos lo hacían. El alcohol no tenía efecto en su cuerpo. Lo que daría en este momento por un pequeño adormecimiento.

Había enfatizado a sus amigos, que no le trajeran ningún regalo o que le hicieran una fiesta. Por supuesto, él sabía que era inútil y sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que ellos estuvieran en su puerta. Como bárbaros ellos invadirían su casa, asaltarían su escondite secreto de bebidas de calidad (las cuales consistían mayormente en la muy preciada O RH), y desperdiciarían sus horas despierto, con viejas historias que había oído cientos de veces.

Ellos le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños cuando llegó a los doscientos años, y no sería diferente ahora, en sus doscientos treinta y siete años, con casi el mismo elenco de personajes.

En anticipación a la inevitable invasión de su privacidad, él se había vestido con sus impecables pantalones negros y un suéter de cuello alto color gris oscuro. A excepción de su anillo grabado, no llevaba más joyas.

El sonido del teléfono rompió la quietud de su casa. Miró el reloj de la pared y vio que era poco antes de las nueve. Tal como lo había pensado, los chicos estaban en camino.

—¿Sí?

—Ey, cumpleañero. ¿Cómo te cuelga?

No fue una buena elección de palabras, definitivamente no.

—¿Qué pasa, Emmett?— contestó.

A pesar de la herencia irlandesa de Emmett, él había adoptado muchas expresiones de California y ahora sonaba más como un surfista, que como el joven irlandés que era en el fondo.

—Sólo quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños y saber qué harás esta noche.

¿Acaso Emmett no estaba enterado que él ya sabía lo de su fiesta sorpresa? Edward no sabía por qué seguía ocultándolo.

Así que fue directo al grano.

—¿Cuándo vienen todos?— le preguntó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— le dijo su amigo.

—¿A qué hora vendrán ustedes a sorprenderme con la fiesta de cumpleaños?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No importa. Los chicos querían asegurarse de que estabas allí. Así que no salgas de la casa. Y si nuestra otra sorpresa llega antes que nosotros, mantenla allí.

Otra vez, no. Él debería haberlo sabido. Se tragó su rabia, y le dijo:

—¿Cuándo van a aprender ustedes que no me gustan las strippers?

_Nunca le habían gustado, ni lo harán_.

Emmett se echó a reír, y le dijo:

—Sí, sí, pero ésta es especial. Ella no es sólo una stripper, hace algunos extras.

¿Estaría él dispuesto para algo extra? Muy poco probable.

—Creo que hará algo por ti, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Ella es buena, según dijo Rosalie, así que dale una oportunidad, ¿lo harías? Es por tu propio bien. No puedes seguir así—, insistió Emmett.

Edward lo interrumpió. La diversión de la noche se acababa.

—¿Le dijiste a Rosalie? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ella es la más chismosa del inframundo! Te lo dije en confidencia. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Entrecerró los ojos y sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban. Con sus colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, podría haber asustado a un campeón de lucha libre desde aquí hasta el martes. Pero Emmett no era un luchador y no se asusta fácilmente, ni siquiera hasta el lunes.

—Ten cuidado de cómo hablas de mi novia, Edward. No es ninguna chismosa, y además, sugirió esta stripper. Ella es una amiga de mi Rose.

¡Perfecto! Una amiga de Rosalie. ¡Claro, esto estaba garantizado que funcionaría!

Estaba todavía furioso, pero reconoció que era demasiado tarde para cancelar todo.

—Bien—, dijo Edward y colgó de golpe el teléfono, sin darle a Emmett la oportunidad de seguir hablando.

¡Genial! Ahora que Rosalie sabía acerca de su pequeño problema, pronto todo el inframundo de San Francisco lo sabría. Él sería el hazmerreír de todas las fiestas, el tema de cada broma.

¿Cuánto le tomaría a ella difundir la noticia, un día, una hora, cinco minutos? ¿Cuánto tiempo, hasta que las risas a sus espaldas empezaran? ¿Por qué no sacar él mismo un anuncio en una página en el periódico "Crónicas de Vampiros de San Francisco", para ahorrarle a ella el trabajo?

_Edward Cullen, el elegante vampiro soltero, ¡no puede hacer que se le pare!_

* * *

><p>Los ojos le dolían a Isabella, pero ella continuó revisando las columnas de transacciones, buscando algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Frotando su cuello rígido con los dedos, ella anhelaba un masaje o por lo menos un baño de quince minutos en una tina de agua caliente, ninguno de los cuales pasaría esta noche.<p>

—¿Café?— dijo la voz de Jacob detrás de ella.

Empujó un mechón de su pelo largo y castaño detrás de la oreja.

—No, gracias, quiero poder dormir esta noche. He tenido insomnio las últimas noches. Probablemente estoy todavía con la hora de Nueva York.

Su mirada permanecía fija en la pantalla de su computadora.

La noche anterior, ella casi no durmió a pesar del colchón cómodo. Las pocas horas que había sido capaz de dormir, había sido atormentada por sueños que no tenían una pizca de sentido.

La oficina grande, espaciosa, estaba prácticamente desierta. Los únicos que quedaban eran ellos dos. Jacob Black era el jefe de contabilidad de la sucursal de San Francisco de la empresa privada que Bella había venido a auditar.

—Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir—, dijo Jacob con comprensión. —No hay nada como dormir en tu propia cama, ¿verdad?

—Por lo menos me pusieron en un apartamento corporativo en lugar de en un hotel. No me preocupo por ser molestada por el personal de limpieza.

Era verdad, ella estaba alojándose en un apartamento cómodo que pertenecía a la empresa, pero ¿qué importaba eso cuando no podía dormir de todas maneras? Antes de su viaje a San Francisco nunca había tenido problemas con el insomnio. Por el contrario, era conocida por ser capaz de dormir, cuando fuese y donde quiera que pusiera su cabeza sobre una almohada. Ni siquiera tenía que ser una almohada.

Bella se frotó los ojos y miró su reloj. Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche. Se sentía casi culpable de haberse quedado tan tarde. Jacob había insistido en estar allí todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Él no quería dejarla sola en la oficina. Ella supuso que él se quedaba ahí, sólo para que no pudiese fisgonear más de la cuenta. Si fuese así, él hubiera acertado en eso. No es que ella lo llamara fisgonear, es que tenía todas las autorizaciones que necesitaba. De hecho, ella tenía instrucciones muy específicas.

No estaba ahí solo para auditar la sucursal de la empresa, sino también para investigar algunas irregularidades. Isabella estaba segura de que Jacob no tenía idea de esto. Se le había dicho que era simplemente una de las Auditorías habituales que la sede principal realizaba regularmente.

—Lo siento, Jacob. Estoy segura de que estás listo para irte a casa.

Se volvió hacia él. Él apoyándose en el borde de uno de los escritorios, levantó su taza de café hacia sus labios. Su traje gris parecía mal ajustado, y el cuello de su camisa parecía desgastado. Era bastante alto y se veía bastante decente para ser un contador. Aburrido, soso, pero no feo.

Es probable que a él no le gustara tener que permanecer en la oficina hasta tarde. Bueno, ella estaba cansada de todas formas, así que probablemente debería terminar por hoy, a pesar de que sabía que de seguro daría vueltas en la cama toda la noche sin importar lo cansada que estuviese.

—¿Listo?— preguntó ella.

Un destello de alivio apareció en los ojos de Jacob. Le tomó a él dos segundos para ponerse su chaqueta y agarrar su maletín. Sí que tenía prisa para salir de allí. Ella no podía culparlo. Tenía una familia que lo esperaba. ¿Y quién le esperaba a ella en su casa? Bueno, ni siquiera era la suya.

No es que su casa hubiera sido más acogedora que el apartamento corporativo. Nadie la esperaba. Ningún hombre, ni muchos amigos. Ni siquiera un gato o un perro. Después de que terminara a asignación y ella regresara a Nueva York, saldría más y tendría más citas. Ese era el plan. Era un excelente plan, el mismo que había hecho durante cada uno de sus viajes de trabajo, algo que al llegar a casa olvidaba. Sin embargo esta vez si pensaba realmente hacerlo.

Pero por ahora, lo único que quería era comprar algo de comida para llevar, e irse a dormir. Jacob tuvo la amabilidad de darle direcciones hacia Chinatown, donde podía comprar algo en su camino de regreso al apartamento. A pesar de que había estado en Chinatown antes, su sentido de la orientación era mucho menos agudo que su cabeza para los números. Durante el día ella normalmente se las arreglaba, pero en la oscuridad se convertía en una causa perdida, cuando se trataba de encontrar su camino.

Había empezado a llover y ella no quería tardarse tanto. Se metió en el primer restaurante chino que encontró. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío.

La mujer en la entrada trató de mostrarle una mesa, pero Isabella le indicó que no.

—Sólo comida para llevar, por favor—, le dijo.

La anfitriona le entregó el menú. Bella buscó rápidamente, tratando de no dejar que sus dedos permanecieran demasiado tiempo sobre la cubierta de plástico, que estaba pegajosa. El menú presentaba demasiadas opciones. ¿De cuántas maneras se podía cocinar la carne? Carne con brotes de bambú, carne con champiñones, carne picante. Ya es suficiente. Ella iría a lo seguro.

—Voy a llevar la carne de Mongolia con arroz integral, por favor.

—El arroz integral toma diez minutos—. La mujer china fue tan amable y bonita como una víbora.

Si ella pensaba que con su mirada, Bella cambiaría de opinión al arroz blanco, estaba en un error.

—Está bien. Voy a esperar—, dijo la castaña y se sentó en una de las sillas rojas de plástico, cerca de la puerta.

Este era su primer viaje de negocios en San Francisco. Como contratista independiente, ella hacía auditorías especiales por toda la costa este, y rara vez viajaba fuera de ella.

Cuando los chequeos estadísticos regulares de la oficina central habían revelado que ciertas proporciones en la sucursal de San Francisco estaban mal, ellos decidieron utilizar a alguien que no hubiese tenido ningún contacto previo con el personal de La Costa Oeste y contrataron a un extraño. Era inteligente. Los auditores podían llegar a ser muy sentimentales con el personal que ellos auditaban. Un cambio regular de los auditores, era generalmente una buena idea.

Si alguien podía encontrar el origen del problema, era Isabella. Su especialidad era la contabilidad forense. No era tan emocionante como el trabajo policial, pero era probablemente, el campo más emocionante en el mundo de la contabilidad, si existiese tal cosa. Una contradicción para algunos, pero no para ella. Y, además, se estaba ganando la vida muy decentemente como consultor independiente.

Esta investigación no debería presentar muchas dificultades. Ciertas relaciones entre los activos y la depreciación estaban fuera de lo normal, y sugería que alguien era totalmente incompetente o estaba tratando de engañar a la compañía. ¿Cómo? , ella no lo sabía todavía, pero lo iba a encontrar pronto.

Bella estaba cansada y sabía que necesitaba un buen descanso, pero también tenía miedo de ir a la cama. Algunas de sus antiguas pesadillas habían regresado y se mezclaban con otras nuevas. Ella no había tenido ninguna en unos pocos meses, pero cuando llegó a San Francisco hacía unos días, sus pesadillas comenzaron a reaparecer.

Eran normalmente siempre las mismas. La vieja granja francesa en la que había vivido hace más de veinte años, cuando su padre había tomado una misión de dos años en el extranjero como profesor visitante. Los campos de lavanda rodeaban la propiedad. La cuna, el silencio y luego los rostros de sus padres. Las lágrimas en el rostro de su madre. El dolor.

Pero esta vez los sueños se habían mezclado con otros aún más incomprensibles.

_La casa de estilo victoriano parecía embrujada en la fuerte lluvia. La luz provenía de una de las ventanas, aparte de eso, todo estaba a oscuras. Ella corría más y más rápido hacia la casa, a la seguridad. No se atrevía a mirar detrás de ella. Él todavía estaba allí, todavía la seguía. Unas manos la sujetaron en su hombro. De repente sus puños golpearon en una pesada puerta de madera. Algo cedió. Ella tropezó y cayó en el calor, la suavidad y la seguridad. Su casa._

—Carne de Mongolia, arroz integral—, dijo la mujer de voz chillona, atravesando el recuerdo de su sueño.

Isabella le pagó la cuenta y tomó la comida. Se detuvo en seco en la puerta.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Había empezado a llover en serio. Había dejado el paraguas en el apartamento, pensando que no lo necesitaría hoy, en lugar de optar por la gabardina, sólo se había puesto una chaqueta ligera. Bueno, resultó ser una mala elección.

Todo el mundo le había dicho cuán impredecible era el clima en San Francisco, y ahora se daría cuenta por sí misma. El informe del tiempo había indicado que no habría lluvia hasta el fin de semana. ¿Podría ella demandar al hombre del tiempo? Probablemente no.

No tenía más remedio que ser valiente. Bella sabía que no estaba muy lejos del apartamento, sólo a unas tres cuadras. Quedándose cerca de los edificios, empezó a correr por la acera, luego hizo un giro en la siguiente calle y otro una cuadra después. El apartamento no podía estar lejos ahora. Miró a su alrededor, pero con la fuerte lluvia no podía reconocer nada. ¿Era una cuadra más adelante?

Su ropa estaba empapada, y tendría que darse una ducha para entrar en calor nuevamente. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Dio la vuelta en otra esquina y se encontró en una pequeña calle lateral. No era familiar en absoluto, pero ese no era su más grande problema, tampoco lo era la lluvia incesante. El problema era el hombre que se dirigía hacia ella. A pesar de que ella no podía verlo con claridad, apostaba su pensión a que él no estaba allí para prestarle un paraguas.

La silueta de su imponente figura, se proyectaba contra la tenue luz de un poste que había detrás de él. La frialdad de su mirada se filtró en el cuerpo de ella, mientras un débil rayo de luz procedente de una ventana, apareció al lado izquierdo de su cara. La cicatriz que fruncía su piel, no inspiraba confianza.

Bella se regresó por donde venía. Antes de poder dar dos pasos, una mano agarró su hombro, y sacudió su espalda. La súbita sacudida le hizo perder el equilibrio. Se deslizó sobre la acera mojada, y sus piernas se doblaron debajo de ella. Su comida se cayó al suelo mientras trataba de equilibrarse y salvarse de la caída.

La mano en su hombro la apretó con más fuerza a medida que ella gritaba y trataba de quitársela de encima, cayéndose a la acera en el proceso. Él se agachó para levantarla. Ella estiró su cabeza alrededor. Por primera vez podía ver su rostro con claridad, lo suficientemente claro para hacer una identificación en caso de que fuese necesario. Él era blanco y de unos cuarenta años. La intención de desatar la violencia contra ella, estaba claramente escrita en su rostro.

Isabella no podía permitir que él la arrastrara a una calle oscura. El primer punto en el entrenamiento de supervivencia, era no permitir que el atacante moviera a la víctima a un lugar secundario. Ella tenía que pelear con él ahí mismo, donde tenía la oportunidad de conseguir la atención de un transeúnte.

_¡Menuda suerte!_

Con esta lluvia, nadie estaría fuera. Ni siquiera un perro.

Él la levantó, ahora agarrándola por el cuello de su chaqueta, habiendo soltado el agarre doloroso en su hombro. Rápidamente, ella estiró los brazos hacia atrás y se deslizó fuera de la chaqueta, dejándolo con la chaqueta en la mano. Ahora tenía una oportunidad de luchar.

Él se sorprendió, y ella tuvo un par de segundos de ventaja. Había sido una corredora de velocidad en la universidad, y eso le fue muy útil, a pesar de que el suelo resbaladizo no le ayudaba, ni tampoco los tacones altos de sus zapatos. La vanidad la mataría uno de estos días.

A grandes zancadas, ella corrió a la siguiente calle, sus delgadas pero fuertes piernas empujaban contra el piso con una vehemencia que era sorprendente para su pequeño cuerpo. Él estaba cerca de ella. Ella tuvo que correr más rápido con todo su esfuerzo. Su respiración se aceleró cuando sus pulmones exigieron más oxígeno.

Explorando el área delante de ella, tomó una decisión en una fracción de segundo y salió corriendo por una calle a su derecha. Una mirada desesperada por encima del hombro, confirmó que el animal seguía persiguiéndola.

Observando la calle, vio varias residencias victorianas del otro lado. Todas estaban a oscuras, a excepción de una. Parecía extrañamente familiar con la luz que brillaba a través de las ventanas de enfrente. Esta era su oportunidad, probablemente la única. Sin frenar ni por un segundo, cruzó la angosta calle, corrió sobre la pequeña escalera de la vieja casa victoriana y golpeó a la puerta.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme!

Frenéticamente, ella miró hacia atrás mientras sus puños continuaban golpeando la puerta. Su perseguidor estaba a menos de la mitad de una cuadra de distancia y acercándose, con su cara enojada. Si lograba alcanzarla, desataría su furia contra ella y ya no habría lugar alguno donde correr.

* * *

><p><em><span>ADELANTO CAPITULO 2:<span>_

—_Un tipo me atacó—, se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, y prosiguió: —Tengo que llamar a la policía._

_Ella se estremeció y sonó creíble. Obviamente la mujer había tomado algunas clases de actuación._

_Un bonito detalle__._

—_Bueno, ¿por qué no hacemos que entres en calor primero y nos deshacemos de tu ropa mojada?— Esa seguramente era la idea que la stripper tendría en mente. ¿Qué mejor razón para quitarse la ropa que el tenerla mojada? A él no le importaría calentarla con su cuerpo._

_Ella inmediatamente frunció el ceño. —Sólo una llamada, por favor, yo me puedo cambiar en casa, gracias—. Su voz se entrecortó como si estuviese molesta._

_Ah, así que quería jugar a la tímida. Para él estaba bien_.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

¿Quién diablos estaba golpeando a su puerta? Edward tendría que enseñar a sus amigos buenos modales. Se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a cántaros, pero eso no les daba derecho a dañar su puerta. Ellos lo lamentarían en un segundo. Él ya se encontraba de mal humor, y el que llegaran tocando como bárbaros, no le hacía gracia.

Él abrió la puerta de un tirón, y dijo:

—¡Dejen de joder!

Una pequeña figura con el pelo mojado y con la ropa empapada cayó en sus brazos diciendo:

—¡Ayúdame, por favor!

La voz femenina tenía una aflicción que no podía ignorar. Instintivamente, la metió adentro y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Gracias—. El suave murmullo era casi inaudible, pero mezclado con verdadero alivio.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Grandes ojos chocolates, pestañas espesas y largas, y suculentos labios rojos. Su blusa blanca estaba empapada, y podría haber ganado cualquier concurso de camisetas mojadas sin ningún problema. No es que él nunca haya visto uno, pero su sostén de encaje negro, mostraba sus prominentes pechos: _34C_, supuso.

_¡La stripper!_

Claro, ella tenía que ser la stripper. Así que los chicos le habían conseguido una stripper que se hiciera pasar como una damisela en apuros. Era diferente de la habitual mujer policía o la enfermera, pero aún así, no funcionaría.

La última vez que sus amigos lo habían sorprendido con una stripper, Oficial Indecente, la misma había tratado de hacerle un registro al desnudo, el cual no había causado efecto en él. Ni siquiera la tentación de un poco de sadomasoquismo, habían logrado hacer que su miembro se levantara de su sueño mortal. ¿Qué hizo pensar a Emmett que una damisela en apuros podría ser mejor?

Se veía suficientemente bonita, casi inocente. Por lo menos le podía seguir la corriente por unos minutos, para ver si algo ocurría. Claro, sin tener muchas esperanzas.

—¿Qué pasó?— le preguntó.

Ella olía como un perro mojado y algo más, pero no podía saber que era.

—Un tipo me atacó—, se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, y prosiguió: —Tengo que llamar a la policía.

Ella se estremeció y sonó creíble. Obviamente la mujer había tomado algunas clases de actuación.

_Un bonito detalle_.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no hacemos que entres en calor primero y nos deshacemos de tu ropa mojada?— Esa seguramente era la idea que la stripper tendría en mente. ¿Qué mejor razón para quitarse la ropa que el tenerla mojada? A él no le importaría calentarla con su cuerpo.

Ella inmediatamente frunció el ceño. —Sólo una llamada, por favor, yo me puedo cambiar en casa, gracias—. Su voz se entrecortó como si estuviese molesta.

Ah, así que quería jugar a la tímida. Para él estaba bien. La dirigió a la sala de estar, donde ardía un pequeño fuego en la chimenea. Ella se puso justo en frente de ella y estiró las manos hacia el calor. Su ropa mojada se aferró a su cuerpo, enfatizando sus curvas tentadoras. Las proporciones perfectas. No era demasiado delgada, suficiente carne para que él tuviera algo que agarrar. Por lo menos Emmett había escogido a alguien que físicamente le gustaba. Era un buen comienzo.

—Te dará un resfriado con esa ropa mojada—, le susurró atrás de ella.

Sus hombros se levantaron, con evidente tensión. Ella obviamente no lo había sentido acercarse. ¿Qué pasaba con sus sentidos? A medida que le tomó los hombros con sus manos, ella gritó y se dio la vuelta. Él reconoció que la mirada en sus ojos era una mezcla de ira y miedo.

—Me tengo que ir—, le dijo ella.

Ahora se estaba poniendo interesante. Ella se estaba haciendo a la difícil. Emmett tenía razón, era buena. Tal vez podía moverle algo, sólo tal vez. Él disfrutaba de una buena casería tanto como cualquier vampiro. No había cazado desde hace tiempo. Todas las mujeres se le habían entregado prácticamente en bandeja de plata y aunque muchas de ellas habían sido muy tentadoras, ninguna lo había movido.

—No tan rápido, yo creo que te estás olvidando para qué estás aquí. Veamos que tienes para ofrecer—. Le hizo saber que él estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego. Sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

La damisela le lanzó otra mirada asustada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Edward fue más rápido y cortó su ruta de escape. Ahora sí estaba disfrutándolo. De hecho, no había tenido tanta diversión en mucho tiempo. Lo que fuese que Emmett le estuviese pagando, ella valía cada dólar.

Ella respiraba con dificultad, pretendiendo estar asustada. Él podía casi oler su miedo. Era exactamente como le gustaban sus presas. Sus manos agarraron sus hombros para acercarla. No le importó que sus ropas mojadas arruinaran sus pantalones y suéter de lavado en seco.

—¡No, déjame ir!— Su súplica desesperada hizo eco en su casa inmensa.

—No te quieres ir.

Él se empapó de su olor. Sí, a perro mojado, pero también a algo más, algo diferente. ¿Estaba usando un perfume exótico esta pequeña zorra vampira? Olía delicioso y tentador. Un leve olor a lavanda, llegó a su nariz.

Los ojos aterrorizados de la mujer lo miraban, mientras luchaba para escapar de su control.

—Estoy seguro de que mi amigo te pagó lo suficiente, y si no, te daré una generosa propina—. El dinero no era un problema. De hecho, si podía hacer algo por él, sería más que generoso.

—¿Me pagó?— Su voz fue un chillido, su pánico acentuado por sus ojos bien abiertos. Hermosos ojos de color chocolate café, brillando en cientos de diferentes facetas.

¿Será que el sinvergüenza no le había pagado aún? Bueno, él podría ocuparse de eso después, pero por ahora quería algo más. Una probada de esos labios carnosos y de su delicada lengua.

Había algo en ella que había despertado su interés. El cobrizo bajó la cabeza y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Ella trató de soltarse, pero en el mejor de los casos, su intento fue débil e inútil. Él sabía que las hembras vampiros, eran casi tan fuertes como los machos, pero el espécimen en sus brazos, obviamente, había decidido no usar su fuerza contra él.

Sus labios eran suaves, deliciosamente suaves. Edward deslizó su mano por detrás de su cuello para mantenerla en su lugar, mientras usaba su lengua para incitar su boca a abrirse. Quería saborearla, sentir su lengua, pero ella mantuvo sus labios firmemente apretados, aparentemente dispuesta a no rendirse tan pronto.

La mujer seguía luchando, tratando de escapar. A él no le importaba. De hecho, mientras más se resistía, más se daba cuenta que el cuerpo de ella se rozaba con el suyo y hacía que la deseara más. Él continuó asaltando sus labios, barriéndolos con su lengua húmeda. La apretó con más fuerza contra él, deslizando su otra mano por la espalda para apretar su pequeño y lindo trasero. En lugar de la ropa mojada, sintió el calor de su cuerpo.

Sus senos se aplastaban contra su pecho, y el rápido latido de su corazón se sentía a través de su cuerpo. Él disfrutaba de su inusual suavidad. Luego notó algo más. Sintió que reaccionaba a ella. La sangre repentinamente bombeó hacia su pene. Sus pantalones le apretaban. Pero no se iba a quejar.

Edward lanzó un gemido de placer, al sentir su pene endurecido y presionándola en su estómago. Seguramente ella lo sintió también. Él no había sentido una erección durante tanto tiempo, y el darse cuenta que su viejo cuerpo todavía funcionaba, fue un regalo de cumpleaños que no esperaba. Con la mano en su trasero, la acercó más a su cuerpo y encalló su pene contra ella, haciéndole saber que ella había logrado lo imposible.

Él la recompensaría abundantemente por ello. ¿Por qué su psiquiatra no pensó en esto? Todo lo que necesitaba era una mujer que fingiera que _no_ lo quería, y sus instintos de caza aflorarían. Psicología a la inversa era todo lo que necesitaba. Tendría que despedir a Volturi. En todos estos meses, el curandero no había tenido una sola idea que le fuera útil.

De repente, sus labios se abrieron, y él no dudó en introducir su lengua con avidez.

¡_Oh Dios, sí_!

Su boca, su sabor, todo era tan diferente a lo que había probado antes. Introdujo su lengua profundamente, buscando la de ella. No era lo que él había esperado. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras exploraba su deliciosa boca y jugaba con su lengua indecisa, provocándola a que le diera más. Él fue más profundo. Oh Dios, ella era deliciosa.

Con la mano en su cuello la acarició con entusiasmo, mientras que su otra mano en su redondo trasero, no podía dejar de acariciarlo, y la presionaba fuertemente hacia él. Su pene estaba duro como una piedra y listo para estallar. Edward no recordaba haber tenido una erección de este tipo, por lo menos no en los últimos ciento cincuenta años.

No había manera de que él la dejara ir, antes de que la cogiera fuertemente. Quería sumergirse en ella por el tiempo que pudiese, y encontrar en ella el placer que no había tenido en los últimos nueve meses.

Edward ingirió más de su sabor, aspiró más de su olor y de repente, se exaltó.

Maldita sea, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?

¡_Mierda_!

Él no estaba besando a un vampiro. ¡Ella sabía a humano! Sus amigos lo estaban matando. ¡Le habían mandado una stripper humana! Ellos por lo menos debieron haberle advertido. Él podría hacerle daño si no tenía cuidado. Si perdía el control, podía morderla y beber su sangre, ¡esos idiotas!

Y luego sintió un agudo, punzante e inesperado dolor en el pie. Inmediatamente la soltó y frunció su cara saltando en un pie, en un intento de aliviar el dolor. Con todas sus fuerzas, ella había arremetido con su tacón alto, los zapatos de diseño italiano de él.

¿_Qué carajo_?

¿Que se le metió a ella? Le había respondido y le devolvió el beso. No había ninguna razón para su arrebato repentino. Y, además, Emmett había dicho que hacía extras.

Mientras él la miraba con incredulidad, ella lo miraba con furia, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, ella le dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

¡_Bam_!

Risas ahogadas a sus espaldas le hicieron voltearse en un santiamén. Allí estaban todos sus amigos, viéndolo ser golpeado por una mujer. Esto quedaría escrito en los libros de historia. La noche en que una humana abofeteó a Edward Cullen. ¿Qué otra cosa estaba prevista para su humillación?

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Edward?— preguntó Emmett.

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Me estoy divirtiendo con la stripper que me conseguiste para mi cumpleaños.

¿Desde cuándo era Emmett correcto y formal? Después de todo, ésta era su estúpida idea.

—¿Stripper?— gritó la mujer—¡No soy una _stripper_!

Emmett negó con la cabeza, y los chicos detrás de él no pudieron reprimir las estúpidas sonrisas como si fueran un grupo de jóvenes universitarios y no unos vampiros adultos.

—¿Estás ciego, hombre? Ésta es la stripper.

Edward volteó la cabeza hacia la mujer con el uniforme de enfermera corto y liguero, que estaba entre sus amigos. Los ojos de Edward comparaban entre la stripper y la damisela en peligro. Finalmente, se posaron sobre Emmett. La verdad estaba escrita en la cara sorprendida del vampiro pelirroja.

—Esa—, dijo su amigo y señaló a la mujer furiosa junto a él cobrizo —es una mujer seriamente enojada, a la cual le debes una gran disculpa. Yo empezaría a rogarle en este momento.

Ese era un buen consejo. Edward se avergonzó.

—Feliz cumpleaños—, dijo Jasper, uno de sus más viejos amigos.

Si él estaba tratando de suavizar la situación, tendría que hacerlo mucho mejor, porque de seguro no estaba funcionando.

— Y felicitaciones—, añadió Rosalie sonriendo, pero no estaba felicitándole por su cumpleaños. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la entrepierna de Edward. Nada podía escapar de los ojos penetrantes de Rosalie, nunca, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un cuerpo masculino.

Edward entendió de inmediato, pero eso no hizo la situación más cómoda. Eventualmente él tendría que darle la cara a la mujer que había besado con tanta pasión, lo que era algo incómodo de hacer. Sobre todo, con la furiosa erección abultando sus pantalones. Una erección que no se le quería quitar, mientras tuviera el sabor de la mujer en su lengua.

Ella pasó junto a él para salir de la habitación. Él no podía dejarla ir. Le debía más que una disculpa, había curado lo que su psiquiatra no había sido capaz de resolver, incluso después de muchos meses de sesiones semanales. Él tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

—Señorita.

Ella siguió caminando como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Los chicos se apartaron para dejarla pasar.

—Por favor. Lo siento, no lo sabía. Pensé que eras la... lo siento. Debes pensar que soy un salvaje. Por favor, señorita, permítame ofrecerle un poco de ropa seca, algo para entrar en calor. Voy a hacer que mi chofer la lleve a su casa—, le dijo tratando de persuadirla.

Ella se detuvo y vaciló en la puerta.

—Por favor.

A él no le importaba que sus amigos estuvieran viéndolo rogar. Se encargaría de ellos más tarde. Curiosamente todo lo que quería ahora era que ella no estuviera enojada con él. No entendía por qué le importaba, después de todo, era sólo un humano. Finalmente, los hombros de ella parecieron caer, liberando la tensión.

Isabella se volvió y lo miró. Ella sabía que todavía estaba lloviendo afuera, y la idea de ropa seca y que alguien la llevase a casa era muy tentador, sobre todo porque no estaba muy segura si podría encontrar el camino de regreso al apartamento. Además, el matón todavía podría estar en algún lugar ahí afuera, al acecho, y entonces no estaría mejor que antes.

Ahora que él la miraba con sus ojos de cachorro, parecía cálido y amable. No se veía así minutos antes. Se sentía como si hubiera sido su presa. Se veía como un cazador. Sus besos habían sido experimentados, hambrientos, calientes y por desgracia, exactamente como a ella le gustaban, por lo que no había sido capaz de resistirse y finalmente por eso había respondido a ellos.

Bella había sentido su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo y sus manos tocándola íntimamente. Él la había estremecido. Supuso que era simplemente un reflejo que su cuerpo había producido, pero en el fondo sabía que ningún reflejo en el mundo podría hacer que se abriera a un hombre que la atacara, a menos que ella lo deseara.

Durante los besos, sintió llamas de fuego extendiéndose a través de ella como si su sangre comenzara a hervir. Nadie nunca la había besado así. Ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido había llegado siquiera cerca de hacer que su cuerpo se derritiera como lo hizo él con su tacto.

Pero esto no estaba bien. Acababa de atacarla como una fiera, porque pensaba que era una desnudista barata. No había duda en su mente en cuanto a las intenciones de él. Su erección fue una prueba positiva de que si ella no lo hubiese detenido, él la hubiese poseído allí, en la sala de estar. No era su idea de romance, no importa por cuánto tiempo ella no hubiese tenido sexo.

Ella miró a la mujer en uniforme de enfermera. ¡Asqueroso! Sus pechos parecían falsos, al igual que casi todo lo demás en ella. Parecía barata, y Bella estaba segura de que la mujer no solo era una stripper, sino, probablemente también una prostituta. Sólo podía imaginarse para qué habían contratado a la prostituta.

Así que tenía unos amigos locos, que le dieron un regalo de cumpleaños más loco. Por desgracia, había tratado de desenvolver el regalo incorrecto. ¿Podría realmente ser confundida con una stripper tan fácilmente, o él necesitaba gafas? Isabella se miró y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su blusa blanca estaba completamente empapada haciéndola transparente, y su última adquisición de Victoria Secret, brilló. Ella secretamente maldijo su amor por la ropa interior negra. No es de extrañarse que él hubiese pensado que ella era una stripper. Tal vez todo esto era mucho más inocente de lo que ella inicialmente pensó.

—¿Ropa seca dijiste?— ella finalmente le preguntó.

A pesar del calor en la casa, sintió frío y sabía que sus pezones estaban incómodamente duros, casi con dolor.

Él mostró en su boca una suave sonrisa, y asintió.

—Puedo conseguirte un suéter y algún pantalón deportivo. Puedes secarte en el baño. Vuelvo en un momento.

Él parecía casi como un niño ahora.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras él caminaba por las escaleras, fuertes piernas que subían las gradas de dos en dos, su trasero apretado moviéndose dentro de la tela. Todo músculo y nada de grasa.

—Soy Emmett—, le dijo uno de sus amigos, presentándose. —Lo siento, creo que todo esto fue por mi culpa. Le dije a Edward que esperara a una stripper. Él es normalmente un verdadero caballero. Por favor, no tomes eh... lo que sucedió en contra de él.

Era alto y bien parecido, con una cara de niño llena de pecas y una cabellera negra. Ella detectó un poco de acento al hablar. ¿Tal vez irlandés?

—Absolutamente—, el siguiente amigo interrumpió. —Soy Jasper amore.

¿_Amore_? ¿_Cómo amor en italiano_?

Un nombre algo extraño para un hombre. Él extendió su mano. Ella dudó, pero no se la negó, no obstante. Su apretón de manos era firme.

—Ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente. Por favor, perdónalo—, dijo Jasper.

Era un tipo grande y corpulento, con el pelo oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Pero no era un hippie. Parecía bien cuidado, y su largo cabello sugería que no era de esta época. Más bien parecía que pertenecía a una novela histórica, montando un caballo para salvar a su dama favorita. Sus ojos canela eran penetrantes. Su sonrisa cautivadora, se extendía desde sus labios dando luz a toda su cara.

Cada uno de sus amigos, trataban de poner excusas por él. Parecían ser unidos. Un hombre que tenía amigos decentes como ellos, no podía ser del todo malo. Por supuesto, Charles Manson probablemente también tenía amigos en algún momento, y eso no lo hacía ser un buen tipo. Lo mismo sucedía con Jack el Destripador. El Asesino del Zodiaco, vino a su mente. Y su imaginación galopaba de nuevo.

—Él es realmente un gran tipo—, le dijo otro. —Dimitri. Encantado de conocerle, madame.

¿_Madame_? , ¡Vaya!, eso sí que era formal.

Su calurosa sonrisa estaba en absoluto contraste con su atuendo: Dimitri andaba vestido completamente de cuero y su casco de motociclista bajo el brazo.

Un cuarto hombre estaba en el fondo. Parecía un poco tímido y se limitó a asentir. Iba vestido con el traje de motociclista igual que Dimitri.

—Él es Alec—, Dimitri lo presentó y puso su brazo posesivamente alrededor de sus hombros.

La presencia de un par de chicos gay, la hizo sentir un poco más segura. ¿Qué tan mal podrían estar las cosas, si había una pareja de homosexuales en la habitación? Por lo menos ella tuvo la sensación, de que habría dos tipos que no la seducirían y que potencialmente la protegerían.

—Encantada de conocerte. Soy Isabella.

Ella cambió de pie para acercársele, se sentía cohibida por el hecho de que los hombres pudieran ver su sostén. Buscó un lugar seguro para fijar su mirada.

—¿Isabella? ¿Al igual que en la bella y la bestia?— preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los chicos se rieron entre dientes. Ella vio cómo Jasper codeaba a Emmett en las costillas, aparentemente tratando de callarlo.

—Sí, es Bella, Isabella—. ¿Cómo había llamado uno de los chicos a su rescatador después de que ella le dio una bofetada? ¿Habría escuchado el nombre correctamente? ¿Podría ser realmente su nombre Edward?

—Ese es un nombre bonito—. El cumplido de Jasper sonó como si él quisiera llenar el silencio incómodo con algo, cualquier cosa.

—Edward ahí estás—, Dimitri dijo de pronto, mirando hacia las escaleras.

Bella levantó la mirada y vio al cobrizo bajando. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ella no debería estar viéndolo idiotizadamente, pero no lo podía evitar, incluso si su vida dependiera de ello. Era alto, medía más de 1.90 mts., y hacía una figura muy impresionante en su pantalones negros y el ceñido suéter gris, de cuello alto. Sus caderas eran delgadas, sus hombros anchos, y parecía que no era ajeno a un gimnasio. Su pelo cobrizo era más largo que lo que estaba a la moda, le daba belleza intemporal. Sus ojos color verdes, demandaban su completa atención.

Se deslizó por las escaleras como si fuera el dueño del mundo, irradiando un sentimiento de confianza, con más fuerza que cualquier persona que ella hubiese conocido. Con cada uno de sus pasos, ella se sentía más atraída por él, mientras más se acercaba era menos capaz de resistirse a sus encantos. Sin embargo, él era silencioso, sin decir una sola palabra mientras se acercaba.

Edward. El nombre le venía bien. ¿Este hombre mortalmente sexy la había besado? ¿Qué había estado pensando ella al apartarlo? ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Obviamente. No había otra explicación para ello. Sabía perfectamente lo que podían hacer sus labios en ella, lo que esas manos habían despertado.

Tan sólo recordar esas fuertes piernas presionadas en ella, hizo que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera unos cuantos grados. Unos segundos más y tendría una fiebre que requeriría atención médica, o su atención. Preferiblemente su atención, ya que un médico probablemente no podría ayudarla con lo que tenía: un severo ataque de lujuria.

Se detuvo justo en frente de ella, sus miradas se encontraron. Isabella se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándolo todo el tiempo que le había tomado bajar por las escaleras. Estaba segura de que él había visto como lo examinaba. Incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, inhaló su aroma puramente masculino.

Él le entregó la ropa. Su mano accidentalmente tocó la de ella, y cuando lo hizo creó una chispa de electricidad.

—Hay un baño de visitas al final del pasillo. Las toallas limpias están en el armario de la ropa—, le dijo con voz suave y gentil.

—Gracias—. La castaña sintió su voz temblar. Probablemente haciéndola sonar como una adolescente enamorada.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta encontrar el cuarto de baño, escuchó a los hombres susurrar, pero no podía entender lo que decían. Miró hacia atrás antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño y vio a Edward mirándola. Esos ojos color verdes habían seguido cada uno de sus movimientos.

Edward se volvió hacia sus amigos cuando la vio cerrar la puerta.

—Ustedes son idiotas a veces, no sé por qué sigo saliendo con ustedes—, los acusó el cobrizo. Luego tomó su teléfono celular de la mesa y usó el marcado rápido.

—Es porque no tienes otros amigos—. Como siempre mencionando lo obvio.

Su llamada fue respondida de inmediato.

—Sam, por favor traiga el coche en quince minutos.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Gracias—. Terminó la llamada y regresó al grupo.

—Así que parece que las cosas están mejorando—, comentó Dimitri deliberadamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Ella es humana, idiotas!— Maldijo Edward entre dientes, pero suficientemente fuerte para que el grupo escuchara.

_La más caliente que he tocado._

—Bueno, _nosotro__s_ no la mandamos aquí—. Emmett alzó sus brazos en defensa. —Así que, ¿quién es ella?

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Ella casi rompió mi puerta, pidiendo ayuda.

—Puedo jugar a eso, si eso es lo que te enciende—, dijo la stripper.

Edward dudó su afirmación y la ignoró.

—Bueno, todo el mundo a la cocina, y déjenme a solas con ella unos minutos.

—¿Conmigo?— ronroneó la stripper.

De ninguna manera. Edward frunció el ceño.

—No, con la mujer humana, maldita sea.

—Ok, ok—, dijeron los demás.

Los miró mientras desaparecían a través del comedor hacia la cocina en la parte trasera de la casa. La mano de Jasper ya se encontraba sobre el trasero de la stripper. Edward negó con la cabeza. Su amigo no había conocido a una mujer que a él no le gustara.

Si dejaba a los chicos solos por mucho tiempo, probablemente se beberían todo lo que había en la casa. Podía ver sus reservas de sangre disminuyendo por minuto.

Edward fue a la barra del bar y sirvió dos copas de brandy. Se había acostumbrado al sabor del brandy y le gustaba la sensación de calidez que causaba en su pecho cuando se tomaba uno. Aparte de eso, pasaría a través de su sistema sin efecto alguno. Ser capaz de tomar las bebidas humanas era muy útil cuando él se reunía con humanos en fiestas sociales.

Los vampiros se mezclaban libremente con sus homólogos humanos, que no sabían que ellos eran diferentes. Algunas personas eran consideradas simplemente más excéntricos que otras. San Francisco era el lugar perfecto para su especie. Prácticamente todo el mundo era un poco raro, y a nadie le importaba un carajo.

La clase alta de los vampiros en San Francisco funcionaba de igual manera como la sociedad de clase alta de los humanos en la ciudad. Había bailes, temporadas de ópera, la sinfónica, inauguraciones de galerías, espectáculos de ballet, recitales y estrenos de obras de teatro. Todo el que decía ser alguien, quería ser visto.

Esta noche el cobrizo tenía algo que celebrar. Su sistema hidráulico estaba trabajando de nuevo, de hecho, incluso mejor que antes. Su pene había estado tan duro como el granito cuando había presionado su cuerpo contra el de ella y la había besado. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Él no lo sabía y no le importaba, pero al menos sabía que estaba de vuelta. ¡Maldita sea, se sentía bien!

Edward se dio vuelta hacia la puerta, cuando oyó sus pasos. Ella vestía una de sus sudaderas y pantalones deportivos. Ambos eran demasiado grandes para ella, pero ella se había doblado varias veces las mangas para que le quedasen. Demonios, se veía linda. Había secado su pelo largo y oscuro con una toalla.

—Por favor, pasa, siéntate aquí. Caliéntate—, invitó él.

Ella entró a la habitación, sus movimientos eran vacilantes, sus ojos claramente observándolo, para determinar si era seguro acercarse.

—Gracias.

—¿Brandy?—, le preguntó él.

Le entregó una de las copas que había servido anteriormente. Ella estiró su mano. Edward rozó sus dedos con los suyos cuando tomó la copa. Con frío, ella se sentó en el sillón más cercano al fuego y tomó un sorbo.

—Le pido disculpas, yo no me he presentado aún. Soy Edward Cullen.

Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba todavía en pie. Tomó asiento frente a ella para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—Isabella, Bella Swan.

¿Isabella? Un nombre bonito para una mujer hermosa. Una hermosa mujer _humana_.

_Fuera de límite_..

—Debo pedirte disculpas. He sido grosero, y es inexcusable.

Inexcusable, sí, pero sin embargo, excitante. Quería volver a sentir: el calor, la excitación, su cuerpo. Incluso ahora, vestida con ropas sin forma, varias tallas más grandes para ella, parecía más tentadora que cualquier mujer vampiro en la cual hubiese puesto sus ojos. Su olor tentó sus sentidos, amenazando con dominar sus buenos modales, una vez más.

—Fue un malentendido. Tus amigos ya me lo explicaron.

Parecía que estaba entrando en calor. Sus mejillas parecían sonrojarse, probablemente por el calor del fuego y el brandy que estaba bebiendo. Si él solo pudiera lamer las gotas de brandy de sus labios, tal vez su cuerpo se apaciguaría.

—¿Cómo está tu pie? Lo siento mucho—, preguntó ella.

—Estará bien. No te preocupes.

_Si lo besas estaría mejor_.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay de qué. Una vez más, estoy verdaderamente arrepentido por haber actuado como un completo idiota.

Edward se pasó la mano por su pelo. Él reconoció su ademán como lo que era: indicaba su nerviosismo, cuando no tendría razón para sentir una emoción tan extraña.

—¿Dónde están tus amigos?— preguntó ella.

¿Tenía miedo de estar sola con él? Él obviamente la había asustado. No podía culparla. Estar a solas con el hombre que la había atacado, besándola apasionadamente y habiéndole frotado su erección, no podía ser una situación que le inspirase confianza. ¿Podía ver que su pene se movía nuevamente alistándose para ella? Edward se movió en la silla y cruzó las piernas.

—Les he enviado a la cocina para empezar la fiesta. Yo te aseguro que te escucharán si sientes la necesidad de pedir ayuda. No hay ninguno entre ellos que no vendría corriendo a ayudar a una mujer que necesite protección.

—Oh.

Su cara de sorpresa le dio que pensar a él, al igual que el rubor repentino en sus mejillas. Tal vez ella no se sentía amenazada después de todo.

—Lo siento, por interrumpir tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Mejor me voy.

Haciendo un movimiento para levantarse, él la detuvo.

—He llamado a mi chofer. Estará aquí en unos minutos para llevarte a casa.

Bella hizo un débil intento de rechazar su oferta. —Eso no es necesario. Yo puedo tomar un taxi.

—Por favor, permíteme. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

—Gracias—, dijo ella, dándole una bonita sonrisa. —Eso es muy generoso de tu parte.

—Dime lo que pasó ahí afuera—. Girando su cabeza hacia la ventana, mirando la oscuridad.

Tragó saliva, y le contestó:

—Un tipo me siguió en un callejón. Corrí, me resbalé y él me agarró. Después corrí nuevamente y me volvió a seguir. Ya estaba muy cerca de mí cuando abriste la puerta.

Dio un suspiro, y volvió a vivir su calvario mientras hablaba.

—¿Estás segura de que no estaba ayudándote cuando te caíste?

Ella lo negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura. Vi su cara, él no era amigable. Estaba persiguiéndome.

¿Había reaccionado exageradamente? Tal vez todo el incidente fue totalmente inocente. Las mujeres a veces ven las cosas como no son.

—¿Puedes describírmelo?—, él preguntó.

—Sólo lo vi por un instante, pero era grande, blanco, tal vez de unos cuarenta años. Tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla.

—¿Crees que lo reconocerías si lo vieras nuevamente?

Ella asintió con confianza.

—Definitivamente.

Un mechón de cabello húmedo quedó atrapado en su mejilla, y él tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no acercársele y quitárselo de la cara. No permitiría cualquier otro avance físico de parte de él, ni siquiera la tierna caricia que ansiaba hacerle en ese momento.

La ternura no era algo por lo que los vampiros eran conocidos, mucho menos Edward. La lujuria, la pasión, sí, ¿pero ternura? Era mejor que saboreara este raro sentimiento.

Oyó que la puerta se abría. Sam tenía la llave de la casa, al igual que sus amigos, a excepción de Alec. Unos segundos más tarde Sam se dio a conocer en la puerta de la sala de estar.

—Señor, disculpe la interrupción, el coche está listo cuando lo necesite.

Se levantaron de sus sillas y Edward lamentó no haberle dicho a Sam que se tomara su tiempo. Había disfrutado de la compañía de la mujer y le hubiera encantado disfrutarla por un poco más de tiempo. ¿Disfrutar de ella? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Era mejor si se iba ahora, antes de que hiciera algo realmente estúpido. Tenía que terminar aquí y ahora.

—Voy a traer mi ropa. La dejé en el baño.

—No te preocupes, yo haré que te la entreguen mañana después de haber sido lavada y planchada.

Mantener su ropa por un poco más de tiempo le permitiría aspirar una vez más su aroma.

—Pero, eso no es….

—¿Necesario?— la interrumpió y sonrió. —Por favor, permíteme.

Sin duda no era necesario, pero su sonrisa era tan encantadora que Isabella no podía rechazarla. Parecía que él absolutamente quería recompensarla.

—Sam, por favor, lleve a la señorita Swan a su casa—, le indicó Edward a su conductor. —Ella le dará su dirección. Y asegúrese de escoltarla hasta la entrada y esperar hasta que ella este segura adentro. No quiero que le pase nada.

—Sí, señor—, le dijo su chofer.

Ella se sintió halagada. Él quería asegurarse de que estuviese a salvo.

—Muchísimas gracias—. Extendió su mano. —Y feliz cumpleaños.

Edward le sonrió y le tomó la mano, pero en vez de estrechársela, poco a poco la guió hasta sus labios y la besó suavemente sin romper el contacto visual.

—Gracias.

Ella sintió una ola de calor desde su mano hasta su torso. Dios, era guapo y un perfecto caballero, cuando no estaba asumiendo que era una stripper. Eso era algo que tal vez ella podría olvidar fácilmente.

Isabella vaciló al dar media vuelta y siguió al conductor que la llevó fuera, protegiéndola bajo un gran paraguas mientras la acompañaba a una limusina oscura. Dejándose caer en los cómodos asientos de cuero, suspiró, diciendo: ¡Qué noche! La idea del matón que había intentado atacar todavía la hizo estremecerse, pero como resultado de eso, había conocido al hombre más sexy y atractivo de su vida, así que, ¿quién se preocuparía por la primera parte de la historia?

—¿A dónde, señorita Swan?— preguntó el chofer.

Ella le dio la dirección del apartamento corporativo. Por un segundo se preguntó si debía pedirle que la llevara a una estación de policía en su lugar, pero descartó la idea. No quería pasar la mitad de la noche en una comisaría de policía reportando el asalto, cuando lo más probable es que nunca atraparían al tipo.

—Ah, eso queda a tan sólo unas pocas cuadras de aquí. Estaremos allí en dos minutos, Señorita.

Isabella se acomodó en los asientos de cuero y cerró los ojos. Edward Cullen. Alto, cabello cobrizo y apuesto. La estrella en el sueño húmedo de cualquier mujer. Ella tocó sus labios, los mismos labios que él había presionado contra los suyos. El brandy había borrado su gusto en la lengua, pero todavía podía sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo y su erección instigándola a rendirse ante él.

Entregarse. Cederle el control. La idea la asustó y la excitó al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, nunca sucedería. Ella nunca lo volvería a ver.

**¿Y? que les pareció el segundo capítulo. Espero que me lo hagan saber.**

**Y buenas noticias, ya estoy por el segundo capítulo de mi nueva historia, lo publicare cuando valla a la mitad de esta adaptación.**

**Les recomiendo que lean "La mortal amada de Samson" de Tina Folsom.**

**Sin más les deseo buen Domingo. Nos leemos el martes**

**Andy XD**

**LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS **


End file.
